


Kingdom Hearts III

by HisXscape



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisXscape/pseuds/HisXscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is joined by Donald Duck, Goofy, King Mickey and Riku in their search for the seven guardians of light and the "Key to Return Hearts" as they attempt to thwart Master Xehanort's plan to bring about a second Keyblade War. Their journey has them cross path with characters, and visit worlds, based on Disney properties and Final Fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge Where The Heart Goes

"Seems like I've been walking for ages," Aqua said trudging along the gloomy pathway of the Realm of Darkness that seemed to lead into oblivion. "How long have I been here?" She walked into the infinite darkness, her head lowered with the dissipating hope of ever getting out.

Suddenly four large darksides with fierce yellow eyes sprang from the empty pit of nothing below. Aqua gasped in disbelief, summoning the keyblade of her fallen master.

"Maybe I should fade into the darkness here." She whispered sadly.

The darkside raised its hand, curling it into a fist and preparing a deadly blow when out of nowhere a ray of light appeared. Within a blink of an eye, the creatures were destroyed.

"I guess it's been so long, I almost forgot how to smile." She then looked down at a blue star shaped charm, her wayfinder. "There's always a way."

Upon walking within darkness, she approached a gloomy beach. The waves calmly splashed against the sand, whose only form of color reflected from the pale and lonely moon above. A mysterious figure sat upon a rock. The person wore a black hood and seemed to stare off into the distance of the ocean.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked politely while standing diagonally across the cloaked individual.

"Why hello. It's not often I get visitors." His voice was deep and filled with melancholy.

"Please, call me Aqua. Why are you sitting here all alone in the Realm of Darkness? How did you end up here?" Her voice was filled with genuine concern.

"Well I can tell you this is my second time on these shores, but unfortunately much like the first I do not remember who I am or whence I came. Everything was washed away in whatever current carried me here." 

"That's too bad," She said with her head lowering with her spirits. "I know I've been here a long time, wandering through the endless hours, unable to escape." She now sat in the sand, her body bathed in the cold moonlight. Off into the lingering darkness she stared.

"You wish to return to your world?" The lonely man asked while staring at her.

"Its my friends, I promised I'd be there for them." Aqua responded calmly.

"Your friends? Somewhere in the scraps of memories I have left, you remind me of a boy I once knew. He is very much like you- true to his friends and kind. This boy travels to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe."

"Keep the light safe? I've been away for too long. Did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?"

"Sad to say they nearly fell to darkness more than once. But at every turn that boy arrived with keyblade in hand to save the day."

Aqua turned and gasped out loud. "Huh? Wait a sec... Is his name Terra or Ventus?" She was consumed with excitement awaiting for a response or confirmation that her best friends were okay after all.

The man with the hood nodded. "Neither of those I'm afraid."

She was crushed in every way possible. "Should have known." Once more she gave her attention to the emptiness that surrounded her.

"So many are still waiting for their birth by sleep, even me and even you." The man said calmly.

"What's this boy's name?" Aqua asked with much curiosity.

"His name is--”

 

______________________________________

 

In a small town a young girl with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes sat in a white room sketching in a notebook. Happily she worked while transported and lost in her passion for art. It was a picture of a boy with large spiky brown hair and a black outfit with an abundance of zippers and buckles. He sat perched up on a slanted palm tree gazing into the orange sunset that fell beyond the horizon of the ocean.

Within that same town, three teenagers sat upon a ledge of a clock tower indulging in sea salt ice cream while admiring a similar sunset.

On that gloomy beach in the Realm of Darkness, Aqua sat in the sand as tears streamed down her pale face. Her cheeks dripping with the hope of the boy that would save the world.

 

 

"Sora."

______________________________________

 

They wait for him upon the golden beach of destiny. Where he still sits perched upon that slanted palm tree staring off into the bright sunset.

 

"Your mind's made up?" Riku asked as he slowly made his way from the wooden bridge to the circular piece of land that Sora sat on.

"Yeah." He nodded with confidence while holding a glass bottle and a rolled piece of paper with the king's seal stamped on it.

A young woman with a pink dress and maroon hair joined the two teens on the beach. 

"Kairi. I- i-" Sora tried to get the words out. She cut him off nodding with great understanding. "It's just, they really need me. I have to go. I am who I am because of them." Sora added.

She then placed a pink lucky charm, which resembled a wayfinder in his hand, her eyes beaming with approval. "See you soon." Kairi whispered.

In time, the world would be saved by these heroes who stood beneath the sunset.


	2. Mysterious Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and the gang begin their journey at the mysterious tower

The light in the darkness leads to the last key 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

 

Those seven pure hearts form all the light in the world. If they are lost the world will give way to shatter. Thus, even if we deliberately avoid finding our seven lights to avert another keyblade war, Xehanort will still target the seven princesses in order to forge the x-blade.

To protect the seven pure hearts we will need seven lights strong enough to stand against the thirteen seekers of darkness. We are missing one guardian of light.

______________________________________

 

"I believe we need a new keyblade master, one with a new kind of power." Master Yensid said calmly while sitting behind his desk. He wore a long dark blue robe, with a tall matching hat decorated with yellow stars and moons. "Riku, you have come quite a way from light to darkness, and have learned a great deal of morals and the true essence of both. I name you our new true keyblade master."

Overwhelmed with joy, Sora hugged his best friend. "Way to go Riku!" He exclaimed between childish laughter and smiles.

In the corner of the room stood a tall lean figure with large fiery hair. "Ah I'll catch up with ya in no time flat." He said boastfully.

Sora gasped. "What? Lea wants to be a keyblade master!"

"Yeah, I mean I came here to learn how to wield one." He said without a care in the world.

"YOU!?" Riku and Sora both said in complete shock.

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence. I couldn't get mine to materialize. Must be in the flick of the wrist or something." Within a snap of a second he flicked his wrist summoning a blazing orange keyblade. In utter disbelief everyone in the room, except Yensid, stood. Lea was now a keyblade wielder.

_____________________________________

 

 

"Sora, I am trusting you to another journey in which you search for the remaining heroes of light. Their whereabouts are unknown, some are lost within the darkness of their shattered hearts. However, by traveling the many worlds I know you can do it." Said Yensid.

Proudly, Sora nodded. "You can count on it. I'll find them, and together we'll fight to stop Xehanort."

"You must find the key to return hearts. It is the key to rescuing those connected to your heart Sora, thus completing their exsistence to bring the guardians of light to their full power."

At the sound of this, Lea smiled. For countless days he dedicated his time to fulfilling the request of Yensid: becoming a keyblade wielder. Finally his hard work seemed to be paying off now knowing that this key to return hearts could save the people he cared for most. While working for the bad side, the organization, he had lost so many. Although he always got stuck with the icky jobs, everything was falling perfectly into place for him. Now, he just had to find it first and he knew exactly where to start searching.

______________________________________

 

 

"Do ya have to go?" Goofy asked as Sora trailed off into the grass.

"I just have some stuff to take care of." He responded carefully. 

"Are you gonna be okay?" Quacked Donald.

"Yeah I won't be long." Sora was getting further now.

"Be careful." Riku said while placing his hands on his hips.

"Right." Sora then extended his skinny arm, summoning his classic keyblade. Within the night sky a keyhole appeared lighting up the night. A beam of light shot out of the tip of the key and into the lock in the sky. The light spread until finally the boy was gone, transfered to another world.

______________________________________

Back inside the mysterious tower, Riku stood before the old master. "Yensid, what is it that you want me to do?"

"Your first act as Master shall be to bring Kairi to me."

In much confusion Riku looked on, "What's wrong? Is she in danger?"

Yensid nodded slowly. "Act now and ask later, then you will receive the information you seek."

Without another word Master Riku rushed out of the tower preparing a quick trip to his childhood home.

______________________________________

 

 

Once more deep within the castle of oblivion, a sleeping Ventus sat on his secluded throne,  a faint smile crossing his face. His birth by sleep was near.


	3. Missing You

In an elegant form of darkness, Lea stepped from his corridor and onto the gleaming pavement of his home, Radiant Garden.

"Not much has changed." He said acknowledging the large pale pink and bronze castle before him. He strided inside shifting his eyes as if hoping to somehow cross paths with someone. However he had a feeling it would never happen.

After a long and dreadful walk, he entered a deserted laboratory. Within it, dusty computers and broken buttons and gizmos laid about, triggering him to remember the day it happened.

______________________________________

He was young then, full of spirit and with a bold heart. It was also at this point in his life when he still had Isa, his very best friend. 

There Lea stood, in the middle of this ruined lab, remembering the best years of his life before it was destroyed.

It was just a plain summer day in the Radiant Garden. Lea and Isa were troublemakers and had found immeasurable delight in partaking in activities they shouldn't. This would include breaking into Ansem The Wise's castle to watch his fantastic expiraments.

However, this time they chose the wrong day to enter.

Ansem The Wise was nowhere to be found, instead a young man at the time, named Xehanort, was in the lab. Suddenly, a large and frightening gaurd named Dilan had found them breaking in, and brought them in. All seemed innocent until it was decided by an apprentice, named Braig, to use the young boys as test subjects for their experiment.

They were experimenting with darkness, taking hearts and evaluating the ratio of darkness with in it. 

Lea remembered how horrified he was then. All he could do at that time was grab Isa and make a run for it- but only one made it out that afternoon. 

The tears were pouring as he reminisced on how badly he wanted nothing more but to save his poor friend. Instead, his friend gave in to the darkness and that darkness soon spreaded to Lea, ruining them both.

Nobodies. 

That was who they were, however they weren't fragments of what aspect was left of a heart anymore. They were complete again, and Lea was on a mission to find his rebirthed friend.

______________________________________

 

"What are you doing in here?" Boomed a voice behind him.

Swiftly, Lea wiped his face and turned to examine the familiar face: Dilan. "I just came to check on things here in the old garden."

Dilan let out a laugh as if he were in disgust of the man's presence. "If you're searching for Isa, you're in the wrong place."

"Ah trust me, I gave up that search long ago." His lie wasn't very convincing.

Dilan crossed his arms and smiled suspiciously. "You're up to something, I know it. Your looking for Isa still, and I know exactly where he is. After all he did to you, you still manage to care for him. How sweet." He said with a slither.

"I just want to talk to him, and figure out exactly where his head is at. Hopefully, I can help him see things clear."

"Isa took a little trip between light and darkness, Traverse Town," Lea's eyes widened with hope. But he knew there had to be strings attached. After all, Dilan knew how to manipulate a person's heart well. "If you end up finding him, bring him here for me will ya? The heart shall soon be mended." Dilan said before exiting the laboratory. 

______________________________________

"The heart shall soon be mended."


	4. Between Light and Darkness

Starting off his grand adventure, Sora landed his gummi ship in the small Victorian-age, Traverse Town. There he wandered through the first district looking for an old pal.

Emerging from the nightsky he appeared. His name was Joshua. He was a lanky teenager with unkempt ash blonde hair and lavender eyes. He wore a light gray button down shirt paired with dark gray pants. Within a glimpse Joshua had manifested shining white wings which he used to fly.

"Hey Sora what brings you here?" The young boy said while gently landing on the ground.

"I was wondering if anything weird happened here. Ya know with darkness or Xehanort."

Joshua nodded. "Sorry Sora, but Traverse Town is perfectly fine now. You don't have to worry about anything." 

Sora leaned back placing his hands behind his head and smiling. "You're right, but I'd still like to look around if it's okay."

"Sure, I'll see ya around."

______________________________________

Click, clack, click, clack. 

Lea's footsteps echoed as he entered the Third District. Noticing that Isa was nowhere in this district, he continued his search in the Second District.

"Empty. I'm not surprised. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Dilan was just trying to get rid of me." He said hanging his head down.

"You have no idea how hard it is to get rid of you, Axel." Said a monotone voice.

Rapidly, Lea summoned his fiery keyblade only to see it was him. Isa.

"Hey the name is Lea, got it memorized!?" He said with a playful smile. 

Both men wore black cloaks with hoods attached and looked on in the night as both stood.

"Come on Isa, I thought we were friends?" His voice was pleading now.

"What do you want?" The blue haired fellow questioned dully.

It was at this moment that Sora entered the Second District, staying out of the way.

"Look," Lea said while his keyblade returned to its invisible like state. "Dilan wants me to bring you back to Radiant Garden. He told me you already knew about this. What's going on anyway?" His voice grew angry.

Sora stood in the shadows, listening to every word.

Isa smirked. "Do you remember him? The boy from Radiant Garden. You fought him once, when we were young. And you had that pitiful wooden sword." He was laughing menacingly now, extending his arms from his side and tilting his head back.

"What's the point?" Responded a frustrated Lea.

"Soon, he will awaken. And with him will come three others."

Lea grew silent for a split second, resiting the urge to explode. "Isa I'm taking you home now! Got it-"

"Memorized." Isa finished, his words rolling off his tongue as if they were silk. "The heart shall soon be mended."

Lea then opened the corridor of darkness and the two were gone. Sora had to do something.


	5. The Seventh Guardian

Outside the mysterious tower, Donald Duck and Goofy sat out looking up at the stars.

"Do ya think Sora is okay?" Goofy questioned.

Donald sat up and sighed, hanging his head.

"Gawrsh, and now Master Yensid is sending Riku out on some mystery mission. You think we'll ever get to do something important?" Goofy asked innocently.

In a shock of fright Donald rose to his feet and quacked. Goofy sat up in order to get a view of what was going on.

"Oh welcome back, Riku! Hey wait...." The two friends both gasped as they stared at the person before them.

______________________________________

The keyblade wars are what plunged the true kingdom hearts into darkness. And the x-blade was shattered. But the light in the heart of children rebuilt the world we know today. And the light from the broken x-blade was then divided into seven, to protect the number of pure hearts in the world. They're the princesses of heart. And there shall be a clash between the seven lights and the thirteen darkness...

_______________________________________

"Riku you're back!" King Mickey exclaimed with joy. He had been having a meeting with Yensid when the young boy appeared.

"Master Yensid, I brought you the guest you asked for but...you never said why." He then shuffled out of the way, giving sight of the girl behind him.

King Mickey gasped with amazement when he realized what was going on.

"I have come to learn that you, too, can wield a keyblade," Yensid said looking at her. "I'm glad you are here, Kairi."

______________________________________

 

"So, now who are we missing in the seven lights?" Asked King Mickey.

"Well, there's you, me, Sora, Kairi...hmm." Riku said.

Yensid stroked his long grey beard lost   in his thoughts. "The realm of darkness, holds the key to the light."

"Just when I thought I had gotten rid of darkness, I'm going back in I suppose." Riku joked.

"I want the three of you to find the light and save it. Bring it to me so that the seven might be closer to restoration." Yensid said.

"But how do we find the realm of darkness?" Questioned Kairi who seemed a little overwhelmed yet anxious.

______________________________________

 

On that gloomy beach, Aqua sat with the mysterious man.

"Sora, will be able to save my friends and I, I  just know it." She said with a bright smile.

The man looked, he too was smiling now as a memory entered his mind.

"Long ago, back when I was consumed with darkness that is revenge, I hid my research inside of him. Sora is the key to unlocking this realm, if only he is smart enough to open his heart once more. He'll be here soon. That I truly just know."

______________________________________


	6. The Last Seeker

"I guess my work is done." Lea said disappointedly. He had summoned another corrider when suddenly another voice was heard.

"As if, why don't you stay a while. Besides, you know those dark portals can take a toll on one's light heart if they're not carful." Said Braig. He was a tall man with long black hair with streaks of grey. His face bared a long slash on the right side and he wore a black eye patch.

"I don't belong here anymore, and where's Dilan? I'm here for him not you." Lea responded angrily.

"This isn't about him. He's not on our side. You see, after Dilan, Ienzo, Even, and Aeleus regained their hearts they chose to live their lives. Dilan likes to stay in the know, since he is the gaurd and all, but this is all business Lea." Braig said with a smirk.

"Look I did my part. You want Isa then fine! I have business else where."

"Not on my watch." Isa said summoning his lunatic with an eerie  smile.

The fiery red head summoned his dancing flames. "Isa don't make me do this- we're stronger than this and you know it."

Standing nearby Braig broke into laughter. "Relax, don't be such a hot head. All we want is you. Join us Lea in the new organization."

His green eyes froze with fear as he processed the words he just heard. "I'm threw with Xehanort and his issues. No, even if it means I have to loose my friendship with Isa. I'm not doing it."

Isa chuckled. "His heart really is strong, but this is coming from the same fool who wanted to overthrow the organization. You wanted to be stronger and now we are giving you the opportunity."

"No Isa," Lea protested. "It was you who was obsessed with growing stronger in darkness. I'm not falling for it again." He then lunged his keyblade towards Isa, screaming with anger.

Isa raised his claymore, his weapon larger and more dangerous. He went berserk, his hair raising and his eyes beaming with rage. However, he seemed unlike himself. It was almost as if he were possessed . 

Suddenly, Sora appeared slicing through the fight.

"The thirteenth vessel perhaps?" Isa said with a laugh. "Or perhaps your heart is to weak. I'm sure Riku would make a better fit!" He said insanely.

"Leave my friends alone!" Sora shouted as he finally slashed the insane fool, knocking him unconscious.

Moving from his position, Braig applauded slowly. "Congrats Lea, you chose the loosing side. We will get our thirteenth vessel, whether you like it or not. Watch out. And Sora, keep doing what you're doing. You'll bring us our vessel." He said with a smirk.

______________________________________

"He already has two of the guardians for his own."


	7. Working Together

Together, Sora and Lea returned to the Mysterious Tower. Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey were still in Yensid's study discussing their plan.

Happy to see each other, Kairi and Sora embraced. While Donald and Goofy entered, finally joining in the journey about to unfold.

"Kairi what are you doing here? I thought you were back on the island!" He said joyfully.

She smiled. "Sora, I'm a gaurdian of light. Master Yensid and Riku are going to train me, and I'm going to help fight against Xehanort."

The two stared happily until the moment was interrupted by an angry Lea. 

"Master Yensid, Isa and Braig tried to lure me into the new organization. And they say they want Riku now!" He said.

"It is true, just as our side is not complete neither is there's. The darkness needs one last vessel before completing their force." Master Yensid said. 

"Who do they have so far?" Sora asked with much concern.

"Master Xehanort himself as the leader, Young Xehanort, Xemnas, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, Braig, and Isa, with many other candidates that they won't reveal." Yensid responded in a very upset manner. 

"Won't reveal! There's no telling what the organization is planning. We have to be prepared for anything!" King Mickey said.

"Well we've already got five, we need the other two." Said Riku in a relaxed tone.

"When I was in Traverse Town with Isa, he mentioned that with a mended heart came three others." Lea added scratching his head.

"We have to find the key to return hearts. Its our only clue to this puzzle." Sora said calmly.

"And where do you suppose this tool is?" Riku inquired.


End file.
